I want
by XCraziedYaoiFanX
Summary: A story where Naruto get's taken and is forced to stay there,where surprises and changes happen
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke!?"Naruto yelled trying to squirm out of his captures grip with no closed his eyes tight as the other man attacked Sasuke

*THUD*

"AH!Sasuke!"his eyes popped open to see Sasuke far on the ground below limb and he dropped to his knees."Noooooooooooo!Sasukeeeeeeee!"

"Come on kid!"the man holding Naruto struggled and almost fell out of his arms.

"Look kid stop struggling or we will kill your friend there!"

"No!?"

"Then stop struggling!"Naruto stop and watched as Sasuke got farther and farther away helpless to do anything.

1 hour later

Sasuke woke up in pain and bright light in his eyes and he realized he was in the hospital of Konaha village.

"Ah!Naruto!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but...we couldn't find or get Naruto back"Saukra said walking forward to the bed he was laying in.

"What why didn't you keep looking?!"

"Because we found you and...there was a note saying that by thetime we proably found them Naruto would be dead..."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke I told sensi that we should have continued to look but he said no."

that it for now dun dun dun find out what happenes


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?Where am I?"Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"You're in our base."

"Why!"

"Why else for the kyuubi but we won't kill you we want to keep you for our village."

Naruto tried to jump up and attack the man but was yanked back down with a *thud*.

"What the hell?"Naruto looked down to find his leg chained."What the hell is with this chain?!"

"We figured you try to escape or fight back so we chained you up until you agree to stay and live in our then good bye Naruto Uzumaki."the man turned and walked out of the room leaving Naruto alone in the dark.(A.N. I'm so cruel as to not even give Naruto a window DX)

3 DAYS LATER

"So have you made your diction yet?"

"Yes."

"And what shall it be?"

"I'll stay here just let me out."

"Good and so you don't run away we be kepping an eye on you until you prove you will not run away."

"Fine whatever."

1 year later

"You wanted to see us Tsunade-sama?"Sakura asked.

"Yes you have a mission."

" need we still haven't found Naruto and-"

"It's a lead on Naruto!"

"What?!"both Sasuke and Sakura said.

"You are to go to the village of um lets see oh yeah the village of falls where he was supposedly spotted roaming the streets."

"Then what are we waiting for?!"Sakura exclaimed with excitement.

"For directions."Sasuke stated.

"Oh yeah."

"OK here you are."Tsunade said handing them a slip of paper.

7 days later

"Where would he be?"Sakura asked looking in all the shops.

"How would I know."

"AH!There he is!"she yelled full of joy"Naruto!"

"Sakura wait what if-"it was to late she was already sprinting towards the blond.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?Saku-"before he could finish she tackled him and was hugging him tight.

"We thought we were never gonna find you."she cried

"Hey dobe."

"Ah!Sasuke!"Naruto gently lift the pinket off him and rushed over to him wrapping his arms around was suprised at first but then hugged him back.'he feels so cold' Sasuke thought looking at the blond and realizing that all he had was torn pants and a torn shirt on.

"What's up with the outfit."Sasuke asked wrapping his coat around the what seemed to be a thinner Naruto.

"Hehe about that I'll explain later you guys just got here lets go get something to eat and catch up."

"You sure?" asked Sakura.

"Yes!"Naruto said laying his head on Sasuke's shoulders.

'He looks thinner doesn't have complete closthes on and he looks extremly tired what happened to him?'Sasuke thought as they walked.

"So what is going on in konaha these days?"Naruto asked scarfing down the food like he hadn't eaten a really meal in years.(which he hasn't)

'Something is definitely off about him'"Nothing why didn't you come back if you are free?"Sasuke froze and placed his food down."What's wrong Naruto?"Sasuke asked.

"I um need to go guys heres all the money I have to pay for my portion"Naruto said setting down a $10 and walking away,

"Naruto wait where are you going!"Sakura called.

"I just have to go bye guys!"Naruto called back running faster.

"I better go too."Sasuke said placing down his share of money and following the blond.

"Hmm?where would he go we don't even live here!"Sakura exclaimed sitting down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke?What?You shouldn't of followed me!"the blond said trying to force him out of the alleyway.

"What?Why?"as he asked this a group of other teenagers came out and took Naruto.

"What do you want?"

"I could ask the same!"

"Wait!Bell this is my friend!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"he said running out of the group draging a girl with him.

"Naruto what are you doing?!"the group asked

"Bell Sasuke Sasuke Bell"

"I say we beat him up!"One boy yelled

"Yeah!"the group chimed

"Wait he can be of some use."Bell said scanning him head to toe.

'She must be the leader' Sasuke thought

"Yes!So does that mean he can stay?"

"Naruto remember the rules!All of you repeat it now!"

"He must talk,walk,dress,and do his share like us."Naruto and the rest of the group resited.

"And he must earn my respect!Do I make myself clear Naruto!"

"So are you basicly saying he can stay?"

"Yes..."

"Yay!Thank you Bell!"

"You're welcome..."

"Come on the cops are coming."

"What!?"

"Stay calm!Ok pretty boy first way to win respect help Naruto over the wall by carrying him!"

"But!"

"Now!"

"Hmph why can't you do it yourself?"

"I can't do a lot of things I use to do."

"Fine hop on."

"Thank you."

As they got over the wall the cops came into the alleyway."Damn it we missed them again!"  
and they left.

"Ok back to base that also means you pretty boy you are scheduled for a wordrobe change!"

"Hai!"

As they walked through the entrance of a old warehouse did Sasuke realize how large the whole group was compared to the small group that he met in the alleyway.

"Welcome to our ME NOW PRETTY BOY!"Naruto jumped at the sudden boom of the voice of the girl next to him.

"H-hey mind not screaming so loud?"Naruto said clinging to Sasuke's arm.

"Oh sorry Naruto."

"It's ok."Naruto said."Yay I get to see the twins again!"he said running towards the east side of the warehouse.

"Wait up Naruto!"Bell yelled speeding up to keep up with the blond.

"Sasuke come on!"the blond called over his shoulder.

"Fine!"Sasuke called.

With The Twins

"Sasuke these are the and Tyin."

"Hi ya!"the two girls said holding up a peace sign with their fingers.

"Tyo!Tyin!"

"Naruto-niisan!"the two exclaimed wrapping there arms around the small boy.

"Anyway as I was saying they will take care of your wordrobe."

"Whatever."

The twins turned to Sasuke with a annoyed look on their faces.

"Hmph emo-bastard."

"What was that?!"Sasuke looked at the two about ready to kill them.

"We called you an 'emo-bastard' is that a bad thing?"

"Yes it is!"Sasuke said pulling out a kunia.

"Sasuke-kun don't!"But it was to late Sasuke had lundged at the twin kunia in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke was stopped mid-air by a boy that looked about boy had not queit as dark eyes as Sasuke's and white long hair pulled back into a pony-tail and a few inches taller than Sasuke.

"Yo crazy don't you dare lay a hand on those two!"

"SHERO!"

"Yo,Naruto I heard he came with that true?"

Naruto just nodded.

"Keep an I on him got it I don't want to beat the living shit out of this guy for your it?"

"H-hai!"

The boy let Sasuke drop to the ran over to check on him while Shero turned to walk away.

"Oi!What the hells your problem!It was none of your buisness!"

"Sasuke stop will you and just shut the hell up!"Naruto said standing up and walking towards Shero.

"ANSWER ME!"

The white haired male turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"I will protect the people who live in the place and if you dare even lay a hand on any one espically Naruto in a fashion of killing them I will kill you!"

"Shero…?"

Shero turned his head back in front of him to look at the looked up at the boy.

"Shero please be nicer…"

"Sure,I'll try but I'm sticking to my word got it?"

"H-hai!"

Shero started walking passing the blond while ruffling the blonds others followed to leave Sasuke and Naruto alone for awhile.

"Hehe seems you being here has caused an uprawr huh?"

"Naruto…what's with that guy?"

"He's really protective of the people in here we are his only family and me being like the youngest here he is really protective of me…everyone is."Naruto was now sitting next to Sasuke.

"You never did answer my question back at the restaurant or the reason I had to carry you."

"…..Because if I tried to come home they would kill me…or you…."

"Why?"

"You know the story….of the Nine-tailed fox demon?"

"Yeah the fourth hokage Minato sealed a demon in his son."

"That baby was m- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY HIS SON!"

"Well yes cause he did…why?"

"If I'm the baby he sealed the demon in….then I'm the son of the fourth hokage….."

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"….my own father….WHY!"

"CALM DOWN!Please!"

"But why?Why would he do that!"

Shero's Pov.:

* * *

"WHY!"

'NARUTO!WHAT HAPPENED!' I started to run towards the source of the yell.

'I SWEAR IF YOU HURT NARUTO YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!'

I arrive to find Naruto crying into the ravens chest.I quickly grab Naruto and rub his back in a soothing way to while glaring at the guy.I mouth the words 'What do you do!'  
The guy shrugs a mouthing 'Nothing' Man I hate this guy!

* * *

Shero's Pov.

As Naruto started to calm down he looked up at me and told me he was tired and asked to get carried to his bed and so I nodded and pick him up carrying him on my hip -like you would a baby because he was so light I should talk to Tyo and Tyin about his food portions- and headed towards our 'beds' you could call a bunch of sheets and pillows beds but that's all we have.

As I laid him down and covered him in the bed next to mine and Bell's he grabbed a hold of my shirt.

"Please sing me that lullaby you always sing."He said in a soft voice.

I smiled at him."Of course."I replied and sat closer to sighed as I started to sing gently running his fingers through his hair and I leaned closer to watch him fall asleep.

Once he fell asleep I stopped singing and looked at his peaceful face it was times like these I wondered how he became a ninja back 's so small and fragile almost like glass if handled the wrong way can break into several pieces.

I stand and leave to let him sleep and to find Bell.I find her with another group about to head out and decide to join them.

"Hey Bell."

"Yes?"

"I don't like that guy that came with Naruto."

"Me neither but if Naruto trust him I gotta give him a shoot."

"I won't I found our little Naruto crying into that guys chest and I think he caused him to cry."

Bell's face went from shock to anger."Ok everyone go sit and wait while I talk." with a nod they left.

"What do you mean he was crying were is he now?"

"Sleeping."

"Oh poor baby.I swear if it was because of that guy I'm gonna kill him."she raised her hand and punch a nearby homemade separation wall leaving a dent in it's quack.

'Poor person on the other side' I thought as I heard yelp of surprise from the other side most likely shocked by the sudden dent.

"I know what you asked me to sing to hasn't done that in a while."

"Oh poor baby I need to go see him"she turned towards the beds but I stopped her.

"Don't he's asleep and I don't want you to wake him up just let him sleep."out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy that came just must of saw him too cause she was on top of him right quick yelling which brought a lot of attention from the others seeing their leader attacking the guy.

"What did you do to Naruto!"

"Nothing I swear we were just talking then all of a sudden he's crying and the that guy took him away!"

"I don't believe take him and tie him up on one of the post in the far back."

"Right"and with that I took him and tied him up.I glared at him.

"I swear if you caused him to cry like that I will hurt you."I snapped and left back to the beds where I found the girls Bell,Tyo, and Tyin in their beds which were moved closer to I pulled mine closer and joined them soon enough we all fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke's Pov.

'Great just great' I thought as I dozed off.


End file.
